5 years is when it all happens
by DaniBD
Summary: Everyone is older and have matured greatly. Ikuto had left 5 years ago but hints indicate that he has come back. Amu endures the greatest transformation ever! Rated T just in case I slip. ;P AMUTO
1. Yoru!

**_Hello peoples! I am Dani and this is my first time writing about Shugo Chara but it is not my first time posting a fanfic. :) Anyway, this is AMUTO ofcourse. In this story I am trying to keep ALL characters in character and yes, there will be a couple of new characters but they will be semi minor. They're there to...um..I guess stir things up a little bit. The ages should be almost accurate. In my story, Amu, Tadase, and Nagihiko are 18. Kairi should be 16 or 17 I think and in a different place. Yaya is 17 most likely. Kukai is 19 and Ikuto is 23. Utau is either 20 or 21. In the manga(spoiler if you haven't read it) when Ikuto left he had graduated high school which leads me to think he was 18 or 19 so i chose 18 and BAM five years later its 23. There's my reasoning for the ages but I'm still a bit confuse on them. OH WELL! *sigh* Anyway! I hope that you guys enjoy and review. Critizing is good but no like extreme hate reviews! I think I'm still having small problems keeping everyone in character. Please tell me!_**

**It's been five years since Ikuto left. Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima are in their last year of high school. Yaya still needs a couple years to go. After graduating elementary school, things got worrisome and weird. Yaya ended up being a good leader, though. Even after all the strange events like puberty and finding Amu's charas they still manage to make it through life. They still hunted x-eggs once in a while. The Guardians all had career goals now and were determined to achieve them. They all hoped that their charas will stay with them a bit longer because they were becoming adults. Amu and Tadase's relationship is strong but they're not dating. Why? Amu is still sorting out her feelings about all the guys in her life: Tadase, Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi, and lastly Ikuto. (These loves will be explained more later in the story.) After finding out that Nagihiko was also Nadeshiko, Amu and his relationship became a bit uncomfortable but Amu got over that quickly. Things were getting kind of boring, though.**

------------------------------------------------YAY!XD-----------------------------------------------------

It's a Sunday and Amu laid sprawled on her bed and snored away when her cell phone began to vibrate. She just dismissed it and turned over on her bed. Miki cracked her egg open and yawned. She noticed the phone right away.

"Oi" She said, getting the attention of the other charas. She flew out of her egg toward the phone as the other three charas cracked their eggs open. Ran followed quickly and they helped each other open the phone. A familiar name flashed and Ran quickly flew over to Amu's head.

"Amu…" Ran cautioned as she poked Amu's head. Amu swapped her away causing her to fly backwords.

"Noooooo!" She screamed as she flew past the other charas who were all reading the message.

"This seems important. It's from Utau." Miki said. All of the sudden, out of nowhere….

"Hey! Amu-chan! It's time to wake up! It's already noon! You're becoming old, Amu! Wakey up! YAY, yay, ya-!" Ran cheered but Amu had grabbed her with just her death glare and was slowly pulling her into oblivion.

"Amu!" Su, Miki, and Dia carried the phone and stuck it in her face much to Ran's relief.

"Utau?" Amu murmured to herself and read the message. She raised an eyebrow.

"_There's some news that you need to know but I think I'll wait to tell you."_

"What kind of message is this?! Why would you tell me that you have news that I apparently I NEED to know and then wait to tell me it?" Amu said aloud. She pouted and put her phone down.

"I'm going back to sleep!" She stated and then flopped back onto her soft bed. *_She's going back to sleep after all the noise?*_ Miki, Ran, and Su thought. During this time Dia had made it back to her egg to sleep herself. The three charas sweatdropped.

"But Amu, aren't you curious about the news? It sounds exciting!" Ran asked jumping around.

"Utau said she wasn't going to tell me now so I'll wait." Amu said crossing her arms. But really, she was anxious to know. Ran made an annoyed sound. Then, her mom came in unannounced and angry.

"Amu! You have to wake up or else you're going to be staying up late and have less time for studying. That is very unhealthy for your near to adult body. You also have guests at the door." Her mom said with a smile to finish and left. Amu's eye twitched. *Oh well. Who could be at the door?* She thought. She quickly got dressed in a light blue jean skirt which stopped at her thighs, knee-high white socks, a white tank top and a long sleeve short jean jacket, and the red X clip was put in her hair to keep her hair out of her face. She clipped her charas onto her skinny belt which kept the skirt from falling.

She then ran downstairs to see Nagihiko and Rima in front of the door welcoming her. Nagihiko wore a Blue coat and beige cargo pants with brown shoes. His hair was still long and cascaded down his back. Rima wore a casual red dress that was tight around the bust area and she wore white stockings and black flats. A black head band kept her hair back.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Amu questioned as she put a hand on her hip.

"We wanted to go shopping. Wanna hang out Amu?" Nagahiko asked winking. Amu blushed a little.

"You read my mind. Let's go." Amu said. "Oh! And Rima, I think your boobs are getting bigger." Amu felt Rima's glare on her back as Nagihiko smiled nervously.

*~At the shopping center~*

"Hmmm…." Rima mumbled as she was deciding what headband she wanted to buy. Amu giggled at this and looked around the accessory store. *I feel like a key chain* She thought. She watched as Nagihiko came up behind Rima and put a hand on her shoulder. *What is this? A subtle hint of flirting?* Amu thought watching intensely.

"What's wrong, Rima?" He asked. She stared blankly at him.

"I have no money." Rima said bluntly putting down the head bands. Nagihiko picked up a head band.

"I'll get one for you, ok?" He said giving her a stunning smile. Rima's cheeks became a tad tinted with red.

"No. I don't want to owe you anything" Rima stated walking away. Nagihiko chuckled and picked up another head band then headed towards the cashier in secret. Amu smiled and headed outside. *He may be charming but I can only see him as one of my best friends.* Amu told herself. Her charas peeked their heads out and giggled quietly. As she stepped outside she got a strange feeling that she was being watched. She narrowed her eyes and looked around. Dia flew in front of Amu with concern.

"Amu. I sense another guardian character but it seems a little strange." She said as the other charas appeared behind her.

"Well, if it's just a guardian character we don't really have to worry about it, right?" Amu gave a comforting smile and joined her friends when they came out of the store. The charas looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

"Miki, Su, can you two follow the chara? Me and Dia will cover up for you. We're good at that!" Ran said. Miki looked at her disbelievingly.

"So, you're saying that we're not good at covering up?" Miki accused as she rubbed her chin.

"Um…no, Miki. I-I wasn't-" Ran stuttered. She stopped when Su and Miki started whispering loudly.

"I think she's saying she's better than us, Miki." Su said and stared at Ran making her feel uncomfortable.

"No! Guys!" Ran whined but Miki and Su were already floating away while laughing. Ran's arms fell to her sides as she felt defeated. Dia giggled and went to follow Amu.

*~A couple hours later~*

"Ah! It's been so long and yet we can't find the chara! It feels so close." Miki said lounging on Su's back. Su glared ahead.

"Yeah…And why are you laying on me while I do all the work?!" She screeched and flailed which caused Miki to be thrown off. She caught herself and flew on her back.

"Su, you are so not nice!" Miki said and opened up her eyes to look at the sky. Something caught her eye, though. A black dot was flying in the same direction as them and seemed suspicious.

"Hey Su, look." Miki pointed up and started to fly towards the black dot.

"Oh, it's a black dot!" Su giggled and followed Miki. "Why are we chasing a black dot?" Miki sweat dropped.

"Um…to capture it." Miki teased. Su's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?! We can't trap a helpless black dot!" She protested chasing after Miki. They got closer and the black dot became a little figure. Then Miki knew that this was a chara.

"HEY!" Miki yelled to get the chara's attention. The chara turned around to reveal something so surprising which made Miki's jaw drop. It was Yoru!!

"Oh. The black dot was Yoru!" Su giggled.

"Uh-oh! I've been caught!" Yoru cried.

"Does this mean Ikuto is here?!" Miki asked with anticipation. Yoru flew right up to her and grabbed her arms to pull her closer. This made Miki blush and start to stutter.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Miki said quietly thinking something that she wanted to happen was going to.

"Listen. Do not tell anybody that you saw me. If Ikuto found out that I was found then he'll kill me!" Yoru said with panic. Miki nodded as Yoru sighed.

"Our little secret?" Yoru said with a wink. Miki blushed hard and she went into her own little world.

"Our lips are sealed!" Su said holding up a fainted Miki. Yoru left quickly to get back to his owner.

"Our…secret…" Miki mumbled in her trance. Su sighed as she carried Miki back home. She giggled as she replayed the scene.

"This is going to be fun!" She rejoiced and flew faster toward home.

**_Okay! So, with this chapter I wrote it like over night pretty much. I had a problem coming up with what Rima was wearing!! I don't know her style. I'm suppose to know this! I read the manga and watched the anime! What's wrong with me? Anyway, please help me remember what Rima's style is....and maybe Tadase's? I hope you guys liked this chapter. What else is bothering me?...OH! Give me some ideas of pairings that aren't the main one which is AMUTO. I can't guarantee that I'll be coming out with chapters often because of mostly writer's block....and videogames.....and maybe TV. ..Yeah.. Thanks so much! Remember, review! I'll try to make my story more funny because it seems a little boring. Just let me know what you think! I talk to much.:P_**


	2. A kitty's reunion

**_Thank you to all who is reading this story and who reviewed my story! It feels nice to post up stories and recieve feedback. I wanted to post this on Wednesday but i ended up writing the whole chapter down real quickly. LOL! At the same time, I was watching TV and playing games. I think I stay up too long....I need a job!! TT,TT Anyway! I don't need to complain about how hard it is to get a job nowadays to you guys but you would think I can get one especially because of the holidays coming up. I just noticed that I still need to state what month this story takes place in and I was thinking november. We'll see! _**

Amu sat at her desk, sleeping. She seemed to be drooling all over her study guides. Ran looked out the window with a worried expression. Finally, she saw Miki and Su fly towards her. Miki had apparently snapped out of her trance and was thinking intensely. Ran's face lighted up as they flew into the room.

"What happened, you guys?" Ran questioned. Miki flew past Ran and sat by her egg, drawing. Su gave a nervous giggle.

"Um..Something happened…BUT!! It's a secret!" Su stated and headed towards Amu as Ran whines. Su tickled Amu's nose.

"It's time to go to bed. You're going to catch a cold." Su said as Amu lifted her head. She stood up and plopped down onto her bed.

"Okay. I hope your mission to defeat the demon lord went well." Amu mumbled as she quickly went to sleep. Su cocked her head to the side and looked at Ran. Ran shrugged and went to go bother Miki. Su sighed.

*~At school the next day~*

Amu was writing furiously trying to get the first of the senior finals finished. Smoke started to puff out of the pencil and veins kept popping up everywhere. Her charas looked on; nervous. Kiseki flew over.

"What is this?! This commoner did not study?! " Kiseki declared. He stuck his arm up and gave a kingly pose.

"All my subjects should study so they can be smart and fight for me in wars-" Kiseki crossed his arms. '-I cannot have stupid people." He stated. Ran glared at him.

"She studied her butt off!" Ran yelled. They continued to argue until the teacher said, "Time!" The teacher asked someone in the front to pick up the papers. The charas looked back to see that Amu has turned completely white! As her soul was leaving her lifeless body, her body was also disintegrating rapidly.

"Oh no!" The charas rushed to her aid trying to keep her alive.

"Don't worry about me…" Amu's soul said as it gave a gloomy smile. Tadase sat next to Amu in the school's uniform. Brown slacks, white dress shirt, black suit jacket, a black tie and black shoes. He chuckled at the sight.

"Amu, you shouldn't worry. I bet you did fine!" Tadase smiled and everything around him seemed to sparkle. Amu came back and stared lovingly.

"…shouldn't worry…" Amu drooled. She snapped out of it when she noticed how much more powerful his sparkly aura was when some of her classmates were also drawn into Tadase's aura and were creeping closer to him. Tadase stood up along with his sparkliness.

"Sorry Amu, but I have club activities. Let's hang out soon." Tadase said and left with his sparkly followers behind him.

*Oh, yeah. He is class president, so he would be very busy. A lot of people like him…especially girls…* Amu propped up her head on her hand. *What if he doesn't like me anymore?*

"-u"

*It is understandable*

"-mu!"

*We haven't gone out in a while. Maybe if we do we can spark something between-*

"AMU!!!" Su's screech pierced through Amu's brain and she fell out of her chair, ears covered, mouth agape. Su smiled.

"It's time for lunch." Su stated.

*~cafeteria~*

Amu was eating a piece of bread when all of the sudden Yaya's voice burst her ear drums.

"Wah!!!" Amu covered her ears yet again. *Will people quit screaming, specifically, in my ear?!*

"Hey! Guess what?" Yaya teased. Amu recovered and continued to finish her lunch.

"I can guess that you're skipping class." Amu retorted. She was still mad about the bursting of the ear drums it seems. Yaya pouted.

"I missed my lunch so the teacher let me out. You're so mean!" Yaya Protested. Amu giggled.

"Anyway! I picked up something that might interest you." Amu looked at her.

"Eavesdropping on people's personal lives?" Amu asked, still teasing. Yaya basically knew everything that happened in the school. She just can't help herself, hehe! ;P

"Fine! I won't tell you about the rumors about the group of cats wondering around like something is leading them." Yaya declared and started slurping her soup. Amu looked like she didn't care but on the inside…

*Cats? What could be leading them?...hmm…the only thing I can think of is Yoru…What?! Does that mean HE's here?! Was that the "news" form Utau?* Amu was thinking hard and then she stood up real quickly startling Yaya which caused her to spill her soup. Then as the spilled soup lay on the ground a couple of passing 10th graders slipped and fell on their butts.

"A-Amu!" Yaya called as she kept apologizing. Amu gave a nervous laugh and helped Yaya.

*~After school~*

Amu was walking home alone because everyone else was busy, apparently. Amu couldn't shake the feeling of being watched but she still ignored it. Her charas noticed her spaced out look.

"What's wrong?" Ran asked. Amu stopped and leaned up against the light pole. She sighed.

"Talking about what is bothering you will lift the heavy burden on your shoulders." Dia reassured. Amu looked off to the side.

"It's just…what Yaya said. It's suspicious that there would be a random group of cats near. Cats are pretty much independent, right?" Amu stated. *They don't travel in herds!*

"You think it's Yoru?" Dia asked. Miki seemed a bit nervous and Su feigned surprise.

"I think you just really want to see Ikuto. Hmm?" Ran teased. Amu blushed.

"N-No! What gave you that idea?" Amu defended herself. Rand and Dia giggled. *Wait, I thought Miki would say something like that.* Amu thought as she looked at Miki. Miki was spacing out and Su was trying to bring her back. Amu became suspicious but she got a text snapping her out of her thoughts.

"_That news. You can have it. I'm going to Tokyo for a couple concerts."_

_*Utau*_

_"_She's still not going to tell me?!" Amu yelled. But then she heard a female voice.

_"_Damn it! Where are you?!" A woman roughly landed in front of Amu. She had big black feathered wings and short punk black hair with a fewneon purple highlights. As she got up, Amu noticed that she was a few inches taller and had brown eyes. Her clothing were almost ninja style. Black scarf to cover her mouth, a black sleeveless, belly shirt with fishnet in a shape of a V from the collar (like a V neck shit but the cut is covered by the fishnet)and black arm warmers covered her arms. She wore black pants which were tucked into black knee high combat boots.

"Amu! That girl.." Dia said.

"She has a guardian character." Amu finished.

"You have four of them?!" The woman exclaimed. Her accent was different by Amu couldn't tell what it was.

"Uh-"That was all Amu could get out. In an instant the woman was in her face.

"My name is Dawn from America. Can you help me?" *Oh, so there's where the accent came from. She's a little straight forward. Why did she come all this way?*

"W-What do you need help with?" Amu asked, nervous.

"I'm looking for a guy. He has purple hair and he gets on your nerves and his chara is a stupid little cat!" Dawn said with much anger and anticipation.

"Ikuto?" Amu said without thinking. Dawn was shocked.

"You know Ikuto-san?!"

*-san?* Amu thought.

"Hey! I'm not stupid, you annoying moron!" Yoru shouted. The two girls looked up at the rooftop where Ikuto stood on with a smug expression and his hands in his black casual dress pants. He also wore a black/grey sweatshirt that was v-neck and black sneakers. Amu's eyes widened as she looked upon an older Ikuto. She felt tears about to break.

"Ikuto?!" She yelled putting a fist on her chest. Ikuto gave a small smile and winked.

"Yo, Amu."

**_OOOO! Ikuto is back! How was this chapter and how is this whole story? Was it boring or what? What do you like about it or don't like?? Any ideas of what should happen? Any critiques???? I want to know if I'm doing anything wrong!!! This chapter rubbed me wierdly so I wanna know what YOU think. YES YOU!! Thanks for reading! ;P  
And this is random but I wish I knew someone who could draw anime and stuff real well and does that computer thing to help it look more awesome!! I have so many drawing ideas for this anime and just in general. If I could draw like that and was cool like that I would be drawing every second of my life!!...and I need a haircut....XD_**


	3. A kiss and A challenge

**_Hey!! This took longer because I got a little lazy. But I still did it cuz I'm a fast typer and like to stay up past 12 am!! I hope you like this chapter!_**

"His hair is bluish…ish, too~nya!" Yoru yelled. Amu stood frozen with her mouth wide open. Ran and Su flew under chin.

"If Amu keeps her mouth wide open then flies are sure to nest in that black hole of hers." Miki said with mischievous intent. Ran and Su pushed Amu's mouth closed. Amu glared and swatted them away.

"Hey, you jerk!! You still owe me money. And in American dollars!" Dawn yelled angrily.

"You are a persistent brat." Ikuto put it bluntly. Dawn's eye twitched.

"I think I heard something snap." Su commented casually.

"You shouldn't be hitting on younger girls." Ikuto stated with a smirk. Dawn was about to attack but an idea hit her and she had an evil eye as she looked at Amu. Amu put her arms up.

*What's with that look?* All of the sudden, Dawn wrapped her arm around Amu's waist and lifted up her chin. Amu blushed and her heart raced as she tried to struggle but the woman's strength held her in place. *What is this?!?!*

"Why not, Ikuto-san? She's not that much younger." Dawn gave him an evil glance. "Does this bother you?" As Dawn blinked, Ikuto had character transformed and stuck his blades in her face. He stood silently, glaring at Dawn.

"You're annoying me." He swiped at her but Dawn had jumped back a few feet just in time. Then three ninja stars appeared in between her fingers. She smiled with wickedness.

"You cannot defeat a ninja assassin. No matter how strong or fast you are." Dawn said. She was about to throw them when her cell phone rang. Dawn's chara separated from her as she returned to normal. Her chara looked like a chibi ninja. All you could see was her eyes, which were black. Dawn took her cell out of her jean pocket. She also wore a purple "I Love Anime" tank top and black and pink sneakers.

"Hello?" Amu and Ikuto sweat dropped.

"Yeah, ok. I'll be home." Dawn hung up. "Gotta go."

Amu spoke out. "All the way to the states? How?" Dawn looked at her like she was dumb.

"Tekameito, my chara, gives me wings. And yes, her name means my name." Dawn said proudly. Black feathered wings appeared on Dawn's back.

"I'll see you again, Amu-chan" Dawn winked and flew off. *She needs to work on her endings. -chan is too intimate.* Amu thought. Yoru separated from Ikuto.

"Nice to see you again, Yoru! Remember we saw you yesterday?" Su blurted out. Miki's mouth hung open and Yoru froze. All was silent….

"What?!" Amu was confused. "You came back yesterday?" Ikuto looked to the side where Yoru hovered and gave him a look.

"Actually, I came back three days ago." Ikuto said with his hands in his pockets. Amu got wide-eyed.

"Eh?!?! And you didn't tell me? Utau didn't tell me either! This is ridic-" Amu's rant was cut short when Ikuto leaned down and grabbed her chin to bring her face closer to his. Amu blushed and her heart stopped for it was so sudden.

"Amu. I thought your reaction would be more welcoming. I'm disappointed." Ikuto said staring into Amu's eyes. When Amu head disappoint, her mind went into over drive finding solutions to undisappoint. Her mind came up with one and immediately put Amu into action. She took his hand that was on her chin and quickly, their lips met for an instant. Amu backed away with her face all red and the realization of what she had just done.

"I-I bet y-you're not disappointed now! HAHAHA!" Amu gave an over exaggerated fake laugh that gave the impression to strangers that she was going insane. Ikuto stared at her confused and shocked. He did not expect that.

"N-Now go see Tadase! He would want to see you!" Amu yelled and then she started running home.

"Hop, step, jump, Ran!" Amu started jumping rooftops. Ikuto put a hand on his hip. *I don't think she's changed that much, well, her habits haven't.* He thought to himself. He gave a small smile as he thought of the kiss.

*That was quicker than I thought it was going to take.*

*~Amu's room~*

Dia, Miki, Ran, and Su stared at the gigantic lump on Amu's bed.

"Oh god! What did I do?!" The lump squealed.

"This proves it." Miki announced. Amu's head popped out from underneath the blankets.

"Yes, this proves that you kept Ikuto a secret as a plan to stress me out some more!" Amu accused and pointed at Miki. Miki rolled her eyes.

"Nooo. This proves that the girl with many loves has decided on one." Amu's eyes widened.

"N-No, it doesn't!" The charas stared at her with disbelief.

"Think about it. Let's all compare the guys you've had a crush on." Miki said. Ran flew in front of Amu's face.

"One is Kukai. He is manly most of the time and very athletic. His charisma can melt girls' hearts but he's totally oblivious to it. But he treats you like a little sister and friend. I think Utau has eyes for him and I bet they are still challenging each other no matter how far they are. So, of course you wouldn't love him like that." Ran explained.

"Another one is Kairi! He's smart and logical and has already confessed to you long ago. He thinks he is still unworthy of you and he knows he can't have you because you have eyes for other men and yet he still goes on after you until you do figure out who you love." Su put in her set of explanations.

"Then there's Nagihiko who was Nadeshiko. Even after you found out that he was your best friend all along you remained his friend and became a little attracted to him. But you've seen his flirting towards Rima. Rima likes it even though she doesn't show it. This leaves two that you have the strongest feelings for: Tadase and Ikuto." Miki pitched in. Dia joined them.

"Tadase is a nice boy who probably has the most handsome face ever. He has gotten more manly over the years and matured real nice. He seems that he still has feelings for you even though you pushed him away a little bit when Ikuto left. He hasn't really progressed with you since he figured you don't have feelings for him but he still makes you happy whenever he can. So sweet!" Dia said with a smile. Miki jumped up.

"Yeah, but Ikuto is a different story! He's so mysterious and handsome. He's tough but generous, too. Especially to you. He's also very clever which is a favorite trait of his. He had also confessed to you and made a bet which you lost, by the way. A five year difference won't stop him from making you love him and you can't help but fall for him. He had to leave and you understood that. Now, we're all questioning what happened and why he's here. You are definitely under his charm." Miki announced.

"Those elaborate explanations only prove that I like two men now! It doesn't mean I've chosen. And I didn't lose the bet yet. We may not know why Ikuto came back but we do not know if he had found his father, yet, and I'm not in love with him!" Amu try to deny. The charas look at each other exhausted.

"That's not what you said in your sleep." Su giggled. Amu stared at her horrified. She was afraid that she was talking in her sleep while having those dreams.

"Amu…Why can't you be honest with yourself? Unless you want to be in love with two guys and kiss them both!" Ran stated as Amu's face turned into a tomato.

"I sense you are scared." said Dia. "But you need to confront your feelings. Running away will cause a lot of problems." Amu put the blanket over her head again.

*What am I going to do? Who do I want? I'm so confused!*

*~Tadase's House~*

"Homework is done. Time for bed Kiseki." Tadase turned around in his seat. He worried when he got no response. Kiseki was just staring out his sliding door.

"Kiseki?"

"Tadase, it's-" Kiseki started. Then Ikuto appeared inside the door frame.

"Ikuto…" Tadase mumbled as his eyes went big. He had overwhelming feelings of joy and anger, so much he couldn't react and sat there with his mouth open.

"What? No lover for your big brother?" Ikuto teased. Tadase continued to stare as Ikuto came closer to him.

"Y-you're back?" Tadase asked quietly. Ikuto gave a little smile.

"I'm in front of you, aren't I?" Tadase's cheeks became slightly pink.

"I thought you would come back earlier than this. It's like you didn't want to come back!" Tadase's voice began to rise.

"So, you were worried about me?" Ikuto asked curiously. Tadase ignored the question.

"Amu changed after you left. I don't know what you said to her at the airport but she was very sad. We've grown slightly apart these past years…" Tadase explained as he avoided Ikuto's gaze. In the background Yoru had tackled Kiseki and was giving him noogies.

"You know you missed me!" Yoru said, enthusiastic.

"Get off me, you foul smelling cat!" Kiseki yelled as they wrestled.

"So…"

"I've been defeated." Tadase stated. Ikuto tilted his head to the side. Tadase looked up at him and stood up.

"I can tell that Amu thinks on about you. She's just denying that she fell in love with you." He said. Sadness laced the smooth tone of his words. Ikuto stayed silent..

"Before you go, know this; if you hurt her I will come after you and I will show no mercy." Ikuto smiled.

" So, You've given up?" He asked with his hands in his pockets. Tadase smiled.

"No. she might have you on her mind but I am always with her." they both knew that the fire has been lit and was slowly turning into a wild fire. Ikuto smiled at him.

"Nice to see how grown up you've become." He said and slipped out.

*Welcome back, brother.*

**_Like it? LOVE IT??? Please tell me if there were any kind of mistakes because I typed this out and I got tired. This chapter ended up being longer than what I had on paper because I got an idea after I wrote out the chapter. I had an idea for future chapters but I don't know if any one else had already wrote out this idea yet and I don't want to steal anything...wait...I got a better idea than the last one!! OMG, it's amazing how that works!! LOL. Anyway, review!!_**


	4. The Start of a Storm

**_Yay! Fourth awesome chapter! I don't know how long it's been maybe not long but i've been kind of buzy with black Friday coming up and Thanksgiving. I give thanks to all my readers and to all who love to write and draw with their imaginative minds! XD After I post this I get to read a new chapter of my friend's story on Quizilla! Awesome pawsome!_**

*~One week later~*

"Oh, My! That was refreshing!" Su sounded excited. Behind her Amu and the other charas stood drenched in water and looked pretty much like wet crap. Amu was in her school uniform which was a simple black blazer and a red skirt. Amu had added a skinny red and black striped tie and other necessary accessories because without them the outfit would look atrocious. Amu had just got done purifying an X-character and it turned out that the character wanted to become a professional surfer, much to Amu's demise.

"How can you say that? Isn't it close to winter?" Amu questioned; shivering. Then something was thrown over her head and a hand rested there.

"Good afternoon, Amu" Tadase said softly. He had got his face close to Amu's and she blushed madly.

"T-Tadase?!" She acknowledged; frozen in place. Tadase smiled.

"You can borrow my coat, okay I don't want you catching a cold." He explained. Amu adjusted the coat and shyly looked up at Tadase.

"Thank you…" Amu muttered as her eyes glittered.

"Amu? May I ask you a question?" Tadase asked, his cheeks slowly were turning red.

"Yes?" Amy questioned cautiously. Tadase was hesitant and Amu found that a bit suspicious.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?" As Tadase asked this, Amu's eyes went wide and slowly her mind began the preparations of a couple hours of choosing the right outfit.

"Ofcourse!" Amu answered almost too quickly. Tadase smiled in victory.

"I'll pick you up tonight at 8. I'll take you to a special place. Is that okay?" Tadase said. Amu nodded vigorously and smiled.

…But unbeknownst to anyone was a dark figure lurking in the shadows plotting a wicked scheme…

*~Amu's room~*

"This is the night that our love will be revitalized!" Amu declared with obvious determination in her voice as she looked for an outfit.

"You're going to have fun tonight!" Su said. MIki was drawing up outfits for Amu while Ran was over her shoulder bugging her. Miki looked up.

"What about Ikuto?" She asked with disappointment. Amu looked down.

"What about him?...There's still so many questions to ask of him, like why is he here? Did he find his father? What is happening?...Will he stay?..." Amu murmured the last part as she looked at herself in the mirror. Dia looked on with a worried expression. She still sensed Amu's confusion and denial. She felt that something evil was going to happen if Amu did not confront her true feelings.

*~By the river~*

Ikuto laid on the cool grass with a slight breeze blowing and the sun was descending quickly behind the horizon. Yoru slept soundly buried in Ikuto's hair. Quietly someone approached from behind ready to ruin the peacefulness of the scene.

"Hey." Dawn spoke with a bored tone. She stood lazily in her flare jeans and purple/grey, striped, v-neck sweater. Ikuto didn't flinch.

"Oh, it's you" Those words slipped lazily out of Ikuto's mouth as he laid there.

"I have a bargain for you. I'll forget your debt to me." Dawn said. Ikuto "tsked".

"I don't have a debt to you." He retorted with a tiny bit of smugness. Dawn's eye twitched.

"You owe me money, jerk! If you do not take my deal, it's going to get pretty noisy around here." Dawn explained, her voice rising quickly. Ikuto brushed her off.

"You're pretty hard to believe since you are accusing me of owing you money." Ikuto teased. There's still no way he was going to pay the immature adult brat anything. Dawn clenched her fists and turned around. *You pathetic cat!!!!* She screamed in her head but walked away calmly.

"Ikuto~nya. Are you sure she won't do anything annoying? She's known to stir up trouble when anything has to do with money." Yoru said rubbing his eyes. Ikuto stayed silent as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Tekameito flew in front of Dawn's face and stared at her. Dawn stared back as if they were having a silent conversation.

"You know what I am going to do, right?" Dawn asked. Tekameito nodded but gave a cautious stare.

"It's getting boring anyway and I have time on my hands. It's time to have some gun before…you know…" Dawn trailed off. Tekameito sighed silently. "It won't get out of control, okay?"

*~Amu's room~*

Amu was dressed in a thin, black, low cut v-neck sweater and a red buckled skirt.

"He should be here soon. This date is going to be awesome!" Amu felt bubbly and started jumping up and down.

"Stop Amu!" Ran shouted. Amu stopped and became frigid.

"Your boobs are big now so you can't just bounce around like that." Miki explained as she had a mischievous glint in her eye. Amu glared at her.

"I would have to agree." Ikuto agreed from the sliding window frame. "You may never know whose watching." Amu froze and blushed as she stared at him. she didn't know what to say or do! She was just bounding around like an idiot with big breasts.

"I-Ikuto…" Amu mumbled. Ikuto walked in and stood in front of her. "What are you doing here?" Amu avoided his gaze.

"Making sure you're not being bothered by an annoying woman." Ikuto answered truthfully. Amu looked at him weirdly.

"Why would I be bothered by someone?" She questioned. Ikuto shrugged which kind of bothered Amu because he was just brushing her off but she let it go.

"So, you're going on a date?" Ikuto asked with a hint of jealously.

"Y-yeah." Amu said with uncertainty. Then Ikuto grabbed her chin and pulled her closer to him and into her arms. The charas anxiously watched on the sidelines. Amu tried to call out but she just could not, like something was stuck in her throat disabling her ability to speak at all. His face was only inches from hers. She can feel his soft, warm breath gently grace her face which only turned more red.

"Won't you go on a date with me?" Ikuto asked with a innocent tone which caught Amu by surprise. *What is this feeling?* Amu asked herself as this foreign feeling expanded throughout her stomach. It couldn't be what she thought she was feeling or maybe..

"U-Um…I don't-" Amu stuttered but she was stopped when she saw what looked like Ikuto pouting. She couldn't believe it! Was he doing it on purpose to lure her into his evil schemes of making her go crazy? Amu was suspicious but that disappeared when the hand on her chin slid down her left arm.

"Please?" He pleaded quietly. Now, Amu was going crazy. Really? Ikuto begging?! Amu's head became light headed and he stare was blank.

"S-Sure." Amu mumbled. Ikuto smirked as his plan had unfolded successfully and Amu had noticed. She knew that smirk and glared. She was about to snap when Ikuto let go of her but kept his face close.

"I won't forget that kiss." Ikuto stated as he started heading for the door. Amu steamed.

"That was nothing! It meant nothing!" Amu defended herself. Ikuto shrugged it off.

"Sure, Amu. Be ready at noon." and then Ikuto was gone. Amu frowned. her heart was still pounding but she felt hurt about what she had said. Did it really mean nothing?

*~The park~*

"Why did you bring me to the park?" Amu asked as Tadase held her hand and dragged her around. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"There's a special spot I want to show you." Amu blushed and looked straight ahead. There was a thick lining of trees and it looked dark and ominous. As they started to walk through, Amu noticed that the small forest in the park wasn't that thick and quickly came upon a small clear lake. Amu's eyes widened when she saw how the night sky reflected off the surface. The moon had lit everything around them and the atmosphere was peaceful and relaxing. Amu put a hand up to her mouth.

"Oh, Tadase." She said. Her charas stared in awe.

"It's not a secret of anything but barely any people come here at this time to see this." Tadase explained still holding Amu's hand. Amu stared at Tadase who was still staring at the scenery in a daze. She gave a small smile as she admired his cute features but it soon dropped as she noticed Tadase's face close to hers. His eyes bore into her amber ones.

"M-May I have a kiss?" Tadase asked shyly.

"Huh?!" Amu freaked and became uncomfortable as Tadase started to lean in. As if on cue a wary person walked by and something caught Amu's eye. Something had fallen out of that person's pocket. Amu backed off quickly taking this opportunity to escape. she picked up the sterling silver ring and yelled for the person.

"Hey! You dropped this!" Amu shouted. The mysterious person turned around and walked towards her. This person wore a long black trench coat and sunglasses. A hood covered the head. *Why is he wearing sunglasses?* The hooded person approached with a smile. Amu held the ring up.

"Thank you, sweetie." The person said confirming that she was a woman. She leaned down and closed Amu's hand around the ring.

"Keep it as a thank you for being so kind. You're a very considerate child. May you live an exciting life." As she spoke with soft tones, Amu stared at her hand and said thank you. The woman slipped away and it was like she was never here. *Her voice sounded barely familiar.* Amu thought.

"Amu!" Tadase snapped her out of her thoughts. "Let's see it" Amu opened her hand and was struck with extravagance. The ring itself was a very reflective silver but the gem was a striking purple. It was a marquis and consists of many surfaces. The ring seemed to glow in the white light emitting from the moon.

"This ring looks expensive!" Ran spoke out.

*~~~*

Dawn took off her sunglasses and gazed at the moon. Tekameito sat on her shoulder.

"When the time is right; when she is vulnerable and weak, the ring will do its job." Dawn said almost regretting what she had done. Tekameito looked at her worried.

"Let's call this a test for the ring so we can get some results to Alex, hmm?"

**_I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please leave reviews and critizism. Critiques will be put on a frame and nailed to my wall above my bed! Thank you! Happy Turkey(and stuffing and other related foods to stuff in your mouth to expand your tiny stomachs till you cry in agony) Day!!_**


	5. A date on the horizon

**_5th chapter you guys!! LOL this was kind of hard for me for some reason. Thanksgiving was cool and Walmart sucked on black friday! My hubby made me meet him at like 3 o clock in the morn to go shopping. He has a night shift job so it's easy for him to stay up! Anyway, enjoy!_**

*~next day, Saturday morning~*

The guardians sat in Yaya's room surrounding Yaya who was in her bed. Soft sobs slipped out as she tried to stop her tears.

"She's gone. Pepe's gone." She muttered.

"It was her time. She couldn't stay forever." Rima pointed out.

"It'll be okay." Tadase reassured. Nagihiko gave a apologetic smile. "You should be grateful. Her leaving means that you've grown up now." He said. Amu piped in.

"Yeah! Cuz now you know who you truly want to be and that makes you even more mature than us!" Yaya looked up at Amu with puffy eyes.

"I bet she already told you all that and that she loved you." Amu's voice became softer. "And I also bet she said not to worry because she will always be watching. Pepe is the radiance inside your heart." Yaya gave a smile and nodded.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to miss her." Tears slowly fell down her cheeks. As Yaya was comforted by all the charas, the guardians became engrossed in their own thoughts of when they themselves will lose their own guardian characters. They were worried of what will happen and how different things will be. Something violently vibrated in Amu's skirt pocket and she spazzed out and squeaked snapping everyone out of their minds.

"Amu?" Tadase asked and Nagihiko chuckled.

"Sorry! J-Just my phone." Amu blushed as she pulled her cell out to read the text. It was from Ikuto.

"_Don't forget our date." _Amu's mouth hung open. *Oh my god. I did forget…Wait…* "How did he know?!" She whispered to herself.

"Um, I have to go. Please excuse me! Call me later." Amu excused herself with a hand behind her head. Then she made a mad dash out of Yaya's room with everyone giving a worried stare.

*~Amu's room~*

"It's eleven thirty, Amu." Ran reminded her. Clothes were thrown everywhere which mad the room look kind of festive for the holidays.

"Damn! I can't find anything!" Amu complained in her black bra and panties.

"Amu" Miki called to grab her attention. Amu spun around and watched as Miki and Ran held up a mid-thigh, frilly black skirt and some light blue/dark blue striped leg warmers. Su and Dia held up a dark blue, long sleeve, V-neck blouse. The end of the sleeves flared out from the elbows. The outfit didn't look formal but when Amu put the Humpty Lock around her neck she looked elegant. Su had volunteer to do Amu's hair. Amu had two big French braids tied behind her head from the sides using all of her hair. A few wavy strands hung over her ears making the hair style cuter. She wore black mid-calf high-heel boots that went under her leg warmers. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Amu admired her image as she seemed like a real adult.

"Thank you."

Ikuto stood on the tip of a rooftop and watched Amu's back as she sat on the railing of her balcony, waiting for him. Yeah, he was a little bit late but he wouldn't be him if he wasn't. He couldn't believe how much she had change and how much he had missed. She was taller and beautiful. Ikuto smirked. What intrigued him was the fact that she hasn't noticed how much she had matured. Her personality was the same, though, and that will never change. She was kind and passionate and determination was her blood. Amu might be clueless at times but she always had her moment where she would capture someone's corrupted heart and fix it as much as she could and then give it back. Ikuto would know. Amu had caught his heart and fixed it but he doesn't want her to give it back.

Amu leaned on the railing looking off the side. "Ikuto's late." Su stated, sadly. Amu stayed silent. *I was really looking forward-* Amu felt a presence behind her and spun around with such velocity that her skirt almost few up too high. She smiled as Ikuto stood in front of her but crossed her arms with irritation.

"You're late." Amu pointed out as she noticed that Ikuto was wearing nicer clothes than usual. He wore a white button up dress shirt with the first couple buttons undone and a loose back tie. What really surprised Amu was that Ikuto wore black dress pants that were neatly creased and his shirt was tucked in. His hair limped over his forehead and a little over his eyes. Amu almost drooled as she realized how much more mature and HOT he was now. Ikuto gave his trademark smirk.

"You look nice." He complimented. Amu and fidgeted with her skirt.

"You, too." She mumbled. she couldn't be more nervous. Amu wasn't like this with Tadase so why….? What was it with Ikuto that made her so nervous? Amu came out of her thoughts when Ikuto had moved closer to her. He put his hand out towards her and Amu just stared at it dumbfounded.

"Trust me." He reassured. what sealed the deal was the small gentle smile he gave her. she felt like that smile only belong to her. But what did she know? It was the first time seeing that smile. Amu took his warm hand into hers and right away she was elegantly pulled onto Ikuto's back and his hands were placed under her thighs close to her butt.

"W-What's going on?" Amu asked as she held on to his broad shoulders.

"I'm taking you to our date. Hold on." Ikuto explained casually as ears and a tai popped out.

"W-wait!" Amu tried but Ikuto took off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The scenery changed from Suburban to country side in a matter of ten minutes. They started to jump through trees as they entered a square patch of forest in the middle of a meadow. *Are forests romantic places now?* Then they burst through the thicket if the trees and into an opening. Amu was blinded by the sun's soft rays.

*When did it become sunny?...And Ikuto's hands are really close…* Amu blushed madly.

"I can feel that you're blushing. Hehe, Are you thinking naughty thoughts?" Ikuto teased. Amu sent daggers to the back of his head. Amu noticed that they had landed on luscious soft grass. A few wild flowers grew in some random places. She gazed at the clear horizon where the endless green met with the blue of the sky. She gave a big smile.

"Oh, my! This is beautiful especially since the weather is rarely so nice and it's so close the holidays." Amu gazed around while Ikuto watched her be so amazed. Amu's eyes landed on a checkered sheet ahead and a picnic basket. She tilted her head in confusion. she felt a hand on the small of her back as Ikuto stepped beside her.

"Let's eat lunch," Ikuto said as he looked down at her. "Amu." Amu blushed at how he said her name…so heavy and sultry. Ikuto led her to the sheet and laid out all the fine dishes. There were so many foreign dishes that made Amu's mouth water and her eyes sparkle.

"Did you make this?" Amu asked astonished. Ikuto smiled and laid on his side propping his head up on his elbow.

"Not really. I'm not that talented." Ikuto answered. Amu waited to hear who made it but it was obvious that he wasn't going to tell. Amu started to dig into the French cuisine first. Silence engulfed the two but a slight breeze blew. After Ikuto ate some breadsticks he stared at Amu; waiting. Amu caught him staring.

"What?" The question came out slightly mumbled because she had some Italian pasta in her mouth.

"Ask away." He simply said. Amu stared at him. Was he speaking in riddle?

"Ask what." Ikuto's smile twitched at the corner.

"I guess my good looks do make you forget some things." Ikuto said brushing his hair back in a dramatic manner. Amu glared at him.

"Don't flatter yourself. I remember now and you know exactly what I want to ask." Amu said as she dug into some Thai. Ikuto laid on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Where should I start, Amu?" Ikuto asked in a low voice. Amu froze for a second when he said her name. Why did it affect her so much? It's the way he says it, she thinks, that makes her melt and makes her heart flutter with excitement. Guess Amu was frozen for a while because Ikuto had sat in front of her closing in on her face with his. Amu snapped out of it and blushed.

"Hang on, I 'm thinking." Amu stated and pushed him away. Ikuto narrowed his eyes with slyness.

"What are you thinking about for that long, Amu?" Ikuto said that as if Amu was thinking perverted thoughts again. Amu shot a death glare at him and got close to his face.

"Listen, I'm not the pervert! You are!" Amu said with anger. Ikuto suddenly touched her cheek gently which startled Amu but she kept her cool. His fingers traveled to her chin and grasped it like Amu was so fragile she needed to be handle with care. This caused Amu's cheeks to flare up.

"You are so cute when you're angry. But I sense you can't hold back from kissing me." Ikuto stated. Amu immediately slapped his hand away and backed away to continue eating.

"What happened when you left?" Amu asked changing to subject. Ikuto gave her a soft gaze.

"Now, that may be a long story."

**_I know this chapter is a little boring and I wish that I could've made losing Pepe and bigger event that made everyone rethink a whole bunch of stuff but I guess I'll get to it later. The next chappie will be about what Ikuto did for 5 years and it gets real interesting towards the end. I haven't written it down yet but I have it in my mind! I have been reading lots of mangas and yaoi mangas and novels. I get it for so cheap at this store. So, I've been procrastinating most of the time! Sorry! Thank you!!_**


	6. The 5 years explained

**_Hello!! Here is the sixth chappie! Here's some news: I'm getting married on the 22nd of this month! I'm so happy! Thank you for reading my stories and remember reviews are awesome! Tell me if there are any mistakes please! Love you guyz!_**

Amu tilted her head to the side and gave a blank stare.

"Uh…yeah. That's why you brought me here at one o'clock in the afternoon so we have the whole day." Amu stated. Ikuto pouted.

"I wanted to have you for the whole day not talk about what boring events happened." He said laying on his side again. Amu rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Make you story shorter but don't sum it up in just one sentence." Amu warned. Ikuto smirked.

"The first couple of years were hard since I focused more on raising money so my mom wouldn't pay for me. I played at places and took on odd jobs. I did find some hints of my father but it wasn't enough. I was in Paris the whole time. The third year is when I got the biggest clue."

*~Flashback~*

"Hey! Ikuto! Take out the trash and I'll pay you for your gig tonight." Ikuto's boss had a heavy French accent when he spoke English. Ikuto hurried, in a green apron, to the trash bins held in the back room. The bins ended up being piled up pass the high counters.

"Kya! Why didn't he call you before it got like this ~nya?" Yoru asked sitting on his shoulder. Ikuto stayed silent as he picked up the pile by the handles on one of the bins and headed to the back. After a couple years of doing stuff like this really built his muscles up. As Ikuto stuffed the bags into the dumpster he heard high heels click closer towards him and he spun around. There stood a beautiful tall slender woman wearing a short read dress and a pink scarf. Her high heels reached new heights and she smoked a cigarette. Long wavy blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders.

"Hmm. Might you be Aruto's boy?" She said. Her silky accent could've melt any young boy's heart, but not a young boy whose heart has already been captured and was so set on finding his father. Ikuto narrowed his eyes.

"You know him?" He questioned. The woman smirked.

"Only his outside character. Handsome, silent, and very talented. My name is Mademoiselle D'Arville." She said throwing her cig on the ground and stomping it out. Ikuto opened his mouth to speak by D'Arville stopped him.

"I do not need to know your name, boy. I would like, however, to offer you a place to sleep while I tell about your father."

*~~*

"I wonder what the woman was doing with your father." Amu thought aloud. Ikuto's eyebrow twitched.

"Don't worry. She may be a 40 year old cougar buy she never touches a man whose heart's loyalty already belongs to another being." Ikuto said wisely.

"Wow, so what happened?"

*~~*

The woman agreed to let him stay in her house and she would tell him some about his dad each week. IF he worked as a maid in her mansion. After three months of that Ikuto got fed up.

"Madam, please, I cannot be put off any longer. I need to find my father. For my family and myself." Ikuto pleaded in a butler's uniform. a puff of smoke left D'Arville's lips. She sighed and motioned him to sit down in the seat in front of her. Ikuto did and waited.

"Well, boy, you did do enough for me. Since I couldn't capture your heart I will tell you everything I know." D'Arville's luscious red lips curved into a smirk. "Your loyal heart must already belong to someone else." Ikuto stared intently at her face; waiting anxiously. The woman looked out the window.

"Your father is a marvelous man. I made him play for me longer than I made you stay here. It was okay because I hid him from Easter." Ikuto's eyes slightly widened.

"Easter got too close and I sent him to New York in the Americas a year ago. He still should be there." Ikuto stood up abruptly.

"Please send me there! I have to find him." He demanded. D'Arville stood up in her silky robe and held his hand.

"That's what I was planning. Listen, I couldn't capture your father's heart so I'm betting there's someone important to him. I sense that even after Easter left their evil ways your father feels that, that person won't accept him." She said letting go of his hand. Ikuto nodded.

*~~*

Amu stayed silent as she drank some water.

"The next day I was in America. New York. But it wouldn't be till another two years till I finally found him. I lost my cell in the chaos of it all so I couldn't text or call you." Ikuto explained almost falling asleep. He looked at his cell he had gotten before coming back. 3:00pm. Geeze, two hours and it is already getting dark.

"How did you find him?" Amu asked.

"Well, it was almost easy. When I was looking for a gig the owner of the restaurant mentioned how I looked like someone who already work as a violinist at the place. I decided to wait outside the restaurant and see. I was curious."

*~Flashback~*

Ikuto stood against the brick wall near the back door with his hands in his pockets. He didn't know why he was standing there. Maybe there was a glimmer of hope of seeing his dad or maybe he was curious to see a look-a-like. Ikuto's ears twitched to the noises coming from the door. All of the sudden the door was busted off its hinges when a body was thrown through the door.

Ikuto's eyes widened as he saw his own father sprawled against the ground bleeding from his mouth. Three men came out paying no heed to Ikuto but stood in front of his father.

"Aruto, you seem to be the boss's favorite. Because of that he lets you play more and get all the cash. You've basically stole our jobs!" The front burley man said. Ikuto chuckled which made everyone look at him. He smirked and glared at them.

"Oh, sorry! Just thought it was amusing that you think beating up a person better than you will not make them better than you. You, ugly man, are weak and stupid." Ikuto's words shot out like daggers. The man's face got red and he huffed out his chest. His two friends nodded to each other and they all advanced on Ikuto. when they surround him Ikuto's ears and tail popped out. The men stopped in their tracks as Ikuto jumped and flipped over them with grace and dropped kicked the middle guy. He fell to the ground with a hard thud and Ikuto landed softly on his feet. The other two men ran away dragging their friend along. The ears and tail disappeared and Ikuto turned to his dad to help him up. His father looked up at him with his dark colored eyes in shock. Ikuto gave him a smile and held out his hand.

"Hello, father."

*~~*

"Then we talked a lot about what he had missed. After playing with each other for awhile. I had learned so much. I brought my dad here because it was time to tell everyone especially my mother. No one knows except you that my dad is here. He's nervous and worried about how everyone will react. So I'm giving him some time to get up the courage." Ikuto finished and yawned.

"You're kidding! That wasn't boring at all!" Amu pointed out. The blanket was clean of any dishes and food.

"I'm glad you found him." Amu murmured. Silence engulfed them but Amu broke it. "How did you meet Dawn?"

"Well, I met her and, I guess, her boyfriend when a whole bunch of x eggs were gathering. I helped round the eggs up and then they came out of nowhere and a beam of light came out of a cannon and purified them. I think they are scientists or something. She followed me here for some money, I guess. I don't know what she was talking about though." Ikuto explained. Amu narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Do you owe her money, Ikuto?" Amu interrogated. Ikuto looked at her and gave her his trademark smirk.

"No I don't. She broke her own machine." Ikuto stated. Amu kept on staring at him with suspicion when he spoke.

"How was your date with Tadase?" Ikuto asked. Amu blushed and looked away.

"Oh, um, it was fine." Amu said. That's when she remembered the ring. "Oh! But there was a mysterious woman who gave me this ring." Amu fished out the beautiful ring from her skirt pocket. Ikuto examined it and looked at Amu.

"Mysterious woman?" Ikuto questioned.

"Yeah. She was nice but dressed in a trench coat and wore sunglasses." Amu started to slip the ring on. At that moment Ikuto recognized who gave her that ring.

"Amu, wait!" But it was too late. When the ring settled on Amu's right ring finger the purple gem started to give off a red glow. Amu's eyes widened but didn't have time to react. Her pupils disappeared and she sat motionless with her bangs over her eyes. Her aura seemed to change the atmosphere around her.

"Amu?" Ikuto went to touch her hand with the ring on but red electricity erupted from the ring giving him a shock. He pulled back quickly ripping his hand away.

"Ouch. Amu?" Ikuto looked at her worried. Amu slowly looked up at him and she gave a look that stopped Ikuto's heart. It was a look that held so much evil and power that you couldn't look away. Her eyes held no pupils but were bright gold that seemed to glow in the ever approaching darkness. A dark chuckled rose from her throat. Her voice was seductive and smooth as she spoke.

"This date has been fun, Ikuto."

**_Hope you enjoyed it!! Amu is evil, oh no!! Well, stay tuned for the next chapter okay? Thank you for staying with me!_**


	7. She's a maneater

**_Hey guys!! SORRY that it took me this long to get this up. Frickin' holidays got me busy and so did my small wedding. YES! I have Danielle Robling now. Sounds awesome! Anyway, I've also been playing new videogames and WOW. I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Because I do! X3_**

Ikuto sat frozen as Amu got on all fours and crawled towards him. Amu's hair came undone and it fell over her face as she put a hand on his chest. Amu's hair seemed to be floating even though there was no wind.

*This power…* Ikuto felt uncomfortable under Amu's corrupted touch. You could practically see the dark red aura surrounding her body.

"Do you want me, Ikuto?" Amu asked casually. She pushed Ikuto onto his back and straddled him. Ikuto kept his hands to himself; off to his sides. Amu leaned down and got real close. Ikuto could feel her calm, warm breath on his face.

"I'll ask again. Do you want me?" Amu demanded with a little bit of irritation. Ikuto couldn't speak; he was in shock! What the hell was going on? It's like Amy had a personality change. *It has to be Dawn*

"I-I…I don't want you?" Ikuto said, uncertainy coating his words. To tell the truth, Ikuto found this scene incredibly satisfying. Ikuto slapped himself mentally. She wasn't roleplaying; something was seriously wrong and it had something to do with that ring.

"You don't want me?!" Amu yelled as she leaned up to look down at him. Then, she slapped him, hard. Ikuto's eyes were wide with shock.

"You asshole!" Amu insulted as she took off running. Talk about a mood change. Ikuto watched as she jumped in the air and started flying away. Four dark red eggs followed their master. They all had evil white eyes and evil smiling mouths painted on them.

"Ikuto~nya!?" Yoru snapped him out of his daze.

"Yoru, find me after you have told all of Amu's friends about this." Ikuto stated, walking away. Yoru tensed up and flew away.

*~Nagihiko and Tadase~*

"What?! Amu?" Tadase slammed his hands down on the table in his living room.

"Yea! She's gone evil crazy~nya! She's more scary than usual." Your explained.

"It was a ring, right? Who gave it to her?" Nagihiko asked. "It was a weird woman in a trench coat." Tadase said.

"Ikuto knows who it is so let him handle it." Yoru gave a thumbs up. Tadase grabbed him and held him to his face.

"Who is it?!" Tadase yelled. Yoru struggled out of his grasp and tried to catch his breath. "Dude! You need some breath mints~nya!" Tadase grabbed for him but Yoru got away.

"Ikuto can't do everything by himself!!" Tadase yelled after Yoru. Nagihiko gave him a worried look.

"Tadase, we need to find Amu."

*~Yaya and Rima~*

"Oh no! We have to find her!" Yaya announced. She grabbed Rima's hand and started to go. Rima stood her ground.

"But you don't have a guardian. You can't fight." Rima pointed out. Yaya smiled.

"I know I can still do something, like taking pictures of all the cool action scenes." Yaya explained and dragged Rima out of the room. Yoru floated there confused.

"Well, ok." Your said as he started his search for Ikuto.

*~In a park~*

In an almost empty playground lit by the white lights of the park lamps. Two people occupied the playground. One sat on a swing and one stood with an aura of anger and looked intimidating.

"Ah, so she finally put the ring on?" Dawn said swinging herself. Ikuto crossed his arms.

"What the hell is it?" He asked calmly.

"It is manmade. A scientist made it because he was curious about the charas' power and how it worked. He made the ring by mistake and tested it once. It was deemed to be destroyed but I stole it because it needed more tests. This ring is ultra powerful in the right hands. Amu seemed to be the best candidate because she can control so many charas. Maybe she can control the ring." Dawn explained pumping her legs. Ikuto narrowed his eyes suppressing his anger.

"So, you're his accomplice?" Ikuto accused. Dawn shot him a glare.

"You make him sound bad. He's not evil. He loves guardians and tries to help them. He made special glasses to see them." Dawn defended.

"What does the ring do?" Dawn smirked. "I'll tell you that after we find Amu. I have to observe." Dawn said. Ikuto growled then when she swung forward he grabbed her foot and pulled back. Dawn's head hit the swing as her back landed on the sawdust.

"…God damn it." Dawn muttered; holding her head.

"You are so annoying and immature. And you're a year older than me! This isn't a game. It's time to grow up." Ikuto laid it all down. Dawn stared at him having hearing the same speech over again. She shrugged and stood up.

"Fine. I'll tell then we'll go find her. The ring seems to distort your personality more toward the evil side. It increases all of your power and it's intoxicating. The ring may bring out true hidden feelings as well. I don't know what'll happen when you have more than one guardian though." Dawn explained putting a hand on her hip.

"That's very troublesome. It's weird how you can explain it in such detail." Ikuto said walking away.

"Wait! I'm coming, too!" Dawn yelled chasing after him.

*~store plaza~*

"We sensed a great power from within the plaza." Kiseki said. The group followed him running as fast as he can fly. In no time they made it to the fountain. Kiseki stopped.

"She's here!" Kiseki announced. Then a maniacal laugh echoed through the plaza as Amu rose up from behind the trees. Her four evil eggs circled her head as small sparks of red electricity jumped off them. Amu's friends gasped as she gave a wicked smile and tilted her head in a taunting manner. Nagihiko noticed that Amu was beginning to have grey circles under her eyes.

"Muhahaha!!! This world is mine! I can feel this power surging through my body; through my veins! It will be no time before I become Queen!" Amu announced menacingly. Tadase stepped forward.

"Amu! You have to snap out of this. This isn't you!" Tadase yelled. Amu pointed at him.

"Ha! Who are you to tell me what I am?! I decide that myself. You can't even capture my heart!" Amu spat. Tadase sulked and grabbed his chest feeling like he was just told his whole life was a lie. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Tadase. The amulet looks dull and lifeless. I think the evil ring subdued the power of the amulet. We can't character transform without it. Only Rima can." Nagihiko pointed out. Tadase looked down.

"We'll do the best we can with just character change. We have to get that ring off."

"Yaya, hide in a safe place." Rima ordered. Yaya put a thumb up and hid in a bush with her camera. Rima character transformed into Clown Drop as Tadase and Nagihiko changed. Tadase's crown popped out and Nagihiko held a sword in his hand and his long hair was in a pony tail. Amu burst out laughing.

"That's it? The little girl is a clown doll and you guys can even fully transform! You will never come close to ever defeating me!" Amu spread her limbs outward and her head snapped back. her eggs spun faster in front of her body. One egg shot out of the formation and into her chest making her recoil back. A black arm like thing snaked out of her chest and engulfed her whole body.

The three leftover eggs created 3 points of a triangle around Amu's body. Then, the darkness that engulfed her sprung from her body and created gooey wings that looked like arms attached to Amu's back. Amu changed completely!! She wore black combat boots, dark red fishnet stockings, and a mini black, leather skirt which was torn in some places. Also, she wore a red long sleeve sweater and a black puffy vest. Some of her hair was braided and that braid was folded so it looked like she had a mouse ear on the right side of her head. Her gold eyes glowed brighter and her gooey arms looked like they were wet and dripping. Amu landed on the ground and walked towards them.

The guardians started to move but Amu's dark arm shot out and grabbed all their feet and glued them to the ground. Rima threw her pins at Amu but her arms smacked them away. Amu stood in the middle of the group and chuckled.

"Just call me 'Maneater'" Amu stared at Tadase.

"Wanna know what I can do?" Tadase couldn't move and he didn't speak but only glared. Amu slowly turned her head toward Nagihiko.

"I'll show you." Amu said walking up closer to him. He tensed as one of the dark limbs caressed his cheek. It felt like a sticky tongue that left a gooey mess. He looked away as Amu's eyes bored into him.

"Nagihiko" Amu called softly in a teasing tone. He resisted the urge. "Look at me." She said sweetly. He couldn't ignore her sultry voice and looked deep into her eyes. Instantly, he felt his body go numb. His eyes went blank and his eyelids dropped. He felt like he wanted to be her slave and to serve her forever. Nagihiko wanted her attention and no one was going to get in his way. But as he thought deeper and deeper he felt his body fall and hit the ground motionless. Amu smiled.

"What I do is spectacular. Just by looking at me I can make any man or woman fall to their knees. They feel as if they want me so bad that they will kill for me. Once they succumb to these thoughts and emotions I capture their inner being and become my little toys for later. Now if you excuse me, It's time to capture the hearts of my people." Amu said with a bored tone and walked deeper into the busy plaza. People stared and followed her.

"No! Amu!" Tadase screamed..

"She's probably going to create an army. Or if she thinks she's too good then she'll just play with the ones she chooses." Rima deducted. She watched as Tadase ripped at the gooey grossness that glued him to the ground.

"No! This can't be happening. We have to follow her!"

"Hey, now! Looks like you guys need some help."

**_OMG! Did you love it???? I loved it! And who has come to help out?? Give me a guess. I'm having so much fun! or maybe it's just 5:30 in the morning... LOL! Review!_**


	8. the magical con artist

**_Here you go! Chapter 8 and it's coolz. This is what you guys are waiting for especially after I put up the "extra unrelated" chapter. Please review! LOVE YA!_**

Tadase and Rima looked over at where the unfamiliar voice came. Yaya's head popped out of the bushes and she took a picture. A tall man with messy, short, blonde (almost white) hair walked up to them. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also wore beige, creased pants and white sneakers. The man's skin was a bit tanned also. His light blue eyes stared at them through non-framed glasses.

"You saw all of that?" Tadase asked still struggling with the darkness at his feet.

"Of course! I can see you charas with these glasses. I followed the power source I am looking for here." His voice had a slight Italian accent to it. The handsome man bent down towards Tadase's feet. He took out a small tool kit from his pocket and chose a spray instrument. He then sprayed the contents onto the gooey stuff. Right before Tadase's eyes the darkness seemed to harden and wilt turning it into an ugly brown. He broke his feet away. The man stood back up and smiled.

"My name Is Izio." He introduced as he freed Rima. Tadase and Rima introduced themselves including Yaya and the motionless Nagihiko. Izio observed Nagihiko's body.

"Why are you here?" Tadase asked.

"Amazing! That girl's power…" Izio mumbled obviously not listening. "Hey!" Yaya said crossing her arms. Izio jumped and looked at them.

"Oh! right… I'm here for that ring on that girl's finger." Tadase looked at him. "You know what's happening to Amu?" He asked. Izio made a serious face.

"Yes, I made the ring so I know what it is capable of." He said. Yaya's eyes widened.

"So, you know how to stop it?" She asked

"Of course. But it is going to be difficult since this is not a controlled environment so the odds of getting the ring off are slim." Tadase narrowed his eyes. "What do we have to do?" Izio pushed the glasses up on his nose.

"We have to distract her, somehow, to the point where she won't notice that anything is going on by her hand. The ring will be busy trying to get her back on track so grabbing it should hurt maybe a little bit…or a lot considering her power." Izio explained.

"Right!" Tadase said. Rima spoke up. "We need a plan. Her weakness could be a distraction."

"Umm…" Right when Tadase was about to answer with an idea Izio grabbed his shoulders so they looked eye to eye.

"Listen. If we do not get that ring off her soon, the ring will absorb all of her energy to fulfill that girl's evil desires. I rather not take a ring off a shriveled corpse." Tadase stared at him wide eyed and nodded.

"Let's go."

*~Dawn and Ikuto~*

Dawn was standing on a high rooftop; watching. Ikuto sat beside her thinking of a way to get the ring off. Distraction? What kind of distraction? Tekameito came back to Dawn. Dawn sent her out to scout for any clues. Dawn's heart began to race as she talked to Tekameito.

"No way! He's here? Izio?! I am so screwed!" Dawn said pulling at her hair.

"Who's Izio?" Ikuto asked. Dawn sighed. "Remember that scientist I told you about? He's here." Dawn explained.

"That's good. He knows what to do." Ikuto pointed out. Down rolled her eyes.

"Like he can do anything by himself." Ikuto stared at her. "How do you know?" Ikuto asked. Dawn looked away and blushed.

"Because he's my master. I stole the ring from him and he's going to kick my ass." Ikuto put a hand over his mouth and stared at her.

"That's a bit kinky, don't you think?" He said. Dawn glared. "It's not like that…it's complicated. Anyway, there's no sign of Yoru or Amu." A light then caught Dawn's eye and she quickly turned to look at it. After a moment a purple light flashed in the distance.

"There! I think it's Amu. It looks like she's by a school." Dawn pointed. Ikuto narrowed his eyes in recognition.

"That's Amu's elementary school."

*~Tadase and others~*

"Why are we headed towards our elementary school?" Tadase asked. On cu something purple flashed at their destination.

"That's why." Yaya commented. Izio had Nagihiko on his back as they all arrived at the school. Tadase looked around remembering what had happened in the past. His smile was soon gone as a familiar insane laughter pierced through the darkened sky. Izio sat Nagihiko against a wall.

"Wow. The air is just thick with power. I have goose bumps." Izio said as he stared.

"Hahaha!! Time to capture the hearts of little children! And why not do it with magic!" Amu floated into vision. She wore a spandex black leotard and black stockings. A dark pink V pattern was on the front of the leotard and inside the B were dark pink vertical frills. She wore a bow tie loosely around her neck and closed toe black high heels.

Amu tapped her traditional magician's wand on her top hat which laid on top of her head. The wand was connected to Amu by the darkness which twisted around her arm and the wand. Her hair was put in a fountain ponytail under the hat with an evil hair clip. a glittering mask covered just around her eyes and nose. Her wicked smile was still visible. Her white gloved hand waved at everyone.

"Hey! You guys found me! Wanna go another round? This time I am in my magical con artist form. Hehe!" Amu giggled. Amu spun her wand in her hand and then pointed it at them. A pink light shot out along with the gooey darkness twisted around it. It was coming straight for them. Tadase jumped in the front of the group and shielded everyone with his Holy Crown. Amu frowned as she pushed more power into the wand. Rima tried to hit Amu with her pins but the dark arms shot out and hit them away.

"Her power is stronger." Rima said. Yaya took pictures by Nagihiko's side. Izio dug around ihis tool kit and picked out a small gun like instrument.

"What's that?" Yaya asked worried.

"It's a special net. it might be able to capture Amu for a little bit. Giving us time to get the ring." Izio hid in bushes as he positioned himself behind Amu. Tadase saw this and tried to distract Amu as much as he could.

"Amu! Why are you doing this? You're letting the ring take control of you! Look at you. You're cheeks are sinking in and your beautiful eyes look tired and they don't have any life in them." Tadase yelled. Amu spat at him. "Shut up, pretty girl!" She insulted.

"You are going as far as capturing little children's hearts. They are innocent children. They did nothing to you!" He yelled even more. Amu stopped her attack and held her head in pain.

"NO! NO! Shut up! I'll do whatever the hell it takes to control this world! You will not stop me!" Amu closed her eyes tightly as the darkness began to react to her good emotions. It seemed to writhe around her arm and began to slowly spread throughout the surface of her body. Izio took this time to pull the trigger. A small bullet shot out and then burst to become a large net. The net got closer and as the darkness tried to stop it, it dissipated into thin air when the net touched it. The net surrounded Amu's midsection and became tight as she fell to the ground. She laid motionless still in her current form. Tadase ran up to her body and sat her up. Still with her eyes closed Amu began to speak. "Oh, thank you Tadase. You've saved me. You're words reached me." Tadase's eyes enlightened.

"We need the ring Amu. So you can be freed." He said searching for the ring on Amu's tied hands. Amu's eyes snapped open still lifeless and still gold. Tadase froze and stare into her eyes as he heard that sickeningly chuckle. Tadase dropped to his knees.

"You mean this ring?" Amu stuck her tongue out slowly and revealed that the ring was in her mouth. She then brought the ring back into her mouth.

"Want to know what I can do, Tadase? I take my magic and make all the children excited to see all my wonderful tricks. Then when their hearts open up to me for more, I take them! MUHAHA! I take them and watch as they fall to a peaceful dream with a smile on their faces. Doesn't all that seem wonderful?" Amu then presses against the net and it explodes as the pent up darkness bursts through. Tadase is thrown back towards Rima. Amu floats back up laughing insanely.

"All the children will follow me along with the world! Doesn't that sound so splendid?!" Amu screeched. She held her wand up to the sky. She was about to say something but a voice sounded through the chaos.

"Well, that does sound tempting but I don't think that is good for the environment." Ikuto said sitting on top of the wall. Amu's eye snapped to him. "Ikuto?" Then she vanished. Ikuto tilted his head to the side with a smirk.

"She ran away." Izio said confused. Ikuto shrugged.

"Looks like old habits die hard, I guess."

**[extra paragraph-Yoru]**

"Where did all this delicious food come from~nya?!" Yoru was enlightened when all of the sudden fish stands were appearing so suddenly. With all the food he had forgotten why he was there in the first place. Yoru chewed on a fish stick.

"Nom nom nom. I have to tell Ikuto about this…."Then it hit him. "OH NO! IKUTO~nya!"

**_So, who did you think it was who came to help??? LOL! I got you didn't I?! Anyway, thank you for reading! Next one coming up soon I hope! XD oh! I think I named the man scientist a different name in earlier chapters! If you guys remember anything tell me if I did or not so I can use it to my advantage. MUAHAHAHA!..ehem. Anyway, it would be a big help._**


	9. The witch's tears

**_Sorry, so sorry, for not posting earlier!!! I had college stuff to do and taxes and now I'm trying to get Lasik and dealing with all that paper work. One of my dogs had puppies, I've been sick and yeah, you get it???? Please enjoy! I hope you like it._**

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?" Tadase asked using Rima's help to get up. Ikuto looked at him like he was stupid.

"I'm here to help, I guess. We were looking for Amu." Ikuto answered jumping off the wall.

"We do not need your help, brother." Tadase protested as he walked up to Ikuto. Ikuto smirked and closed the distance between them. He grabbed Tadase's chin and lifted it up in a romantic way. Tadase automatically started to turn red.

"Do you hate me that much, brother?" Ikuto whispered playfully. Tadase stumbled over his words. Finally, he said, "Y-yes, I do."

"Then why are you blushing?" At that moment Yaya's camera flashed in their direction. They both looked over at a smiling Yaya who waved. Tadase pushed away and covered his face. Ikuto stood with a hand in his pocking, smirking.

"Excuse me." Izio's voice came up behind him. Ikuto turned to address him.

"You said we?" Izio questioned.

"Don't worry. I brought your slave also." As Ikuto said this he moved aside revealing that Dawn was behind him basically hiding. She glared at Ikuto.

"Damn it Ikuto." Dawn muttered as she looked up at Izio. All was silent until Dawn started to back up and tried to escape.

"Don't you dare!" Izio bellowed angrily. Dawn flinched as she froze in her place.

"Please, don't hurt me.." Dawn pleaded pathetically. She twitched as she felt a breath on her neck. Izio's breath.

"Why would I hurt you, Dawn?" Izio said in a way too suspicious menacing tone. Dawn felt hands crawl up her arms. When they reached her neck they tightened.

"Ha! More like why WOULDN'T I hurt you?! You stole from me and now you've created possibly the end of Japan. You problematic woman!!!" Izio yelled as they started to wrestle with each other. Ikuto shrugged and turned toward Tadase and the group. He wondered how Tadase's friend became in that state but thought of it as nothing to what may happen if they didn't find Amu. He still was thinking of a way to get that ring without being manipulated.

!BOOM! The ground shook with tremors and everyone braced themselves.

"What was that?!" Yaya jumped up. By now Izio was standing next to Ikuto without a scratch.

"That may as well be Amu's next transformation." He suggested.

"We have to find her!" Tadase said already making his way to the explosion. Rima and Yaya followed. Izio picked up Nagihiko (which seemed to be his job now) as Ikuto ran after them. Dawn slowly pulled herself off the ground and sadly trailed behind.

*~The City~*

The group found themselves in the middle of was once a busy place. Where all the stores were packed in together and high buildings stood. Now, it was deserted. The people could've run away or have been captured.

They turned a corner and the square was glowing green. In the middle they saw a gigantic black cauldron filled with a glowing green liquid with a bit of black mixed in it. Izio put Nagihiko down as they all looked up to see Amu in her new form holding a large, black mixing spoon floating above the big bowl.

"Muhahaha!! Mixing potions and casting spells is so much fun!! It's time for the witching hour and my delicious brew is ready." Amu screeched. Her voice sounded worn down and raspy. The green glow casted unhealthy shadows on her face.

"She doesn't look well." Rima pointed out.

"The ring is taking its toll on her body." Izio explained. They watched as Amu took a small empty vial and poured the green mixture into it. The darkness swirled through the green mixture waiting to be used.

Amu wore a witch's hat and her hair was put up in two poof balls on the sides of her head. Her top was a low cut, long sleeve, black belly shirt. The sleeves flared out and the ends were cut in a zig zag pattern. She wore a black mini skirt with the same pattern. Horizontal striped black/green stockings covered her legs and dark green witch elfish shoes covered her feet. The humpty lock still remained dull and was getting darker and darker as Amu fell to the power of the evil ring on her finger.

Amu threw the vile into a store and upon impact it exploded making everyone cover their eyes. Izio was about to tell everyone a plan when the darkness covered their mouths and incapacitated them by tying around their feet and hands. Everyone fell to the ground as Amu floated down to them.

"You guys came just in time!! I'm about to created the most amazing firework show you have ever seen in your life. But first…" Amu raised her hands making everyone float up with her into the dark sky. They stopped high above the ground making a circle around Amu. Yaya was left on the ground with Nagihiko. She pulled out a cell phone as she got an idea.

"You are going to be my test subjects!" Amu said as a pink vial appeared in her hand. She floated in front of Ikuto and ran a hand through his hair. "Let me ask you a question." Amu stared into Ikuto's eyes admiring the unique color and letting herself swim in them. Ikuto narrowed his eyes as he examined her sunken face and grey circled eyes. No matter how tired she looked she still was beautiful to anyone's eyes.

"Like what you see, Ikuto?" Amu said squeezing her chest together. Ikuto tried to look away until Amu licked the side of his face. She licked her lips enjoying his taste and gave a frightening smile. She leaned in and kissed the darkness over his mouth and Ikuto felt his heart race against his chest as he tried to keep his cool. She pulled away stopping an inch away from his face and put a hand on his chest.

"mmm. The things that I am going to do to you when I am done here." Amu whispered seductively never breaking eye contact. A drop of sweat formed on the side of Ikuto's forehead as Amu leaned all the way back. Ikuto gave a sigh of relief as Amu turned to Rima letting the pink vial float in front of Rima's face.

"This solution is meant to stimulate your hormones. To the point where you will do anything. ANYTHING." Amu chuckled as the dark the darkness on Rima's mouth forced open waiting for the liquid . All of the sudden a soccer ball hit Amu in the back of her head so hard that it made her lose her grip on the floating group. They fell almost to their deaths but the darkness pillowed underneath them saving them a foot from the concrete ground.

"Who the hell did that?!?!" Amu screamed. She looked around for the target. Her eyes landed on a very familiar figure and she shot daggers out of her eyes (not really but it could happen!).

"You?! You have no guardian character but you're kicks are powerful!" Amu yelled. She was distracted enough so that the darkness disappeared from the group releasing them.

"Well, I have been practicing." Kukai gave a cocky smirk. Amu gave a cry as she darted towards him. Before she got her hands on him she heard a loud pop and a second later she was bounded by a rope. She struggled on the ground as Utau showed herself.

"You will not touch him." Utau said as she threw the rope launcher aside. Yaya stood up.

"Thanks for coming you guys!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Thanks for the call." Kukai said patting her head. Utau bounced over to Ikuto.

"Hey, brother." She said lovingly…a little too lovingly. Kukai glared at her and Utau froze in place under his stare. They didn't notice Amu float up with a dark aura swirling wildly around her.

"YOU IMBECILES!!!!" Amu shouted as her eggs went crazy. One egg went into her chest as the other one came out and in a split second she was in her last form.

Her hair was short and punk. She wore a black and gold corset with a leather belly jacket over it. The corset stopped at tight black short shorts. The shorts were cut off from regular pants. Garters were connected to the shorts to connect the rest of the cut off pants, which flared and had gold lining, leaving a gap between the shorts and the pants. On her feet she wore above ankle combat boots and also wore leather biker gloves. This seemed to be her goth punk form.

"I feel sad for the world. That's why I am changing it." Amu muttered as a tear fell from her cheek. As the tear hit the ground it turned the whole square black and white.

"The world is so simple…So why is it filled with so many complicated colors?!" Amu hollered as her tears fell, soaking the city in black and white.

"…Amu." Ikuto said quietly as he watched Amu push out all the tears that were being held back this whole time.

"Life is so complicated when it is so easy to understand. Why can't you see?!" She cried as her tears stopped. She looked up and was satisfied when she saw that the sky was colorless.

"Hey, Amu!!" Kukai yelled. Amu looked down and glared. "Why are you crying?" He asked casually. Everyone looked on figuring out what he was up to. Amu tilted her head.

"I do not have to answer you." Amu looked away. Kukai scratched his head. "Well, it's just that it's your last year of high school and you should be having a little bit of fun. After you graduate, you can really start your life." Amu looked down as she seemed to be fighting with herself.

Kukai cracked a smile. "And Ikuto is back. I bet you're really happy to see this bad boy." He patted Ikuto's back who then shrugged him off. Amu held her head in her hands and whimpered as it throbbed like no pain she had ever felt before. She started to descend to the ground.

"No…." She muttered. The ring let out a wave of dark aura which in turn made Amu scream in pain and shut down. Her head was down and she had reverted to her original form. Everyone stood still waiting to see if Amu would finish her descent to the ground. But she was frozen mid air. Then her head snapped up revealing glowing yellow eyes and a corrupted smile.

"You think talking to me will help me?! Somehow trying to free me using my emotions to turn me back into my weak little self? Don't be an idiot. HAHAHA!!!" Amu flew up and encased everyone in a dark bubble to meet them on the roof of a skyscraper.

"Oh! Look what I found." Amu said and held out a hand. poof Yoru appeared dizzily in her hand. Amu grabbed him viciously. Ikuto put his hands on the dark bubble and looked on.

"Isn't he so cute?" Amu squeaked as she started to rub Yoru against her cheek.

"She is seriously insane." Yaya said as her camera flashed.

"Her state of mind is deteriorating quickly because of the ring." Izio stated. Dawn growled.

"Ikuto?! Do you know her strongest weakness? Bringing that out seems to weaken her connection to the ring." She pointed out. Ikuto nodded knowing exactly what he should do. He hoped that he was right or else he might become Amu's slave. Amu held Yoru to her chest next to the humpty lock.

"So soft." Amu muttered in content. After Yoru came back to reality, he struggled and kicked trying to break free. After some effort, he had his leg out. As he wiggled it around, his leg came into contact with the heart lock and a bright white light spontaneously engulfed them both. Ikuto and Tadase squinted their eyes as the rest of the group covered their faces. The fourth egg popped out of the ball of light and joined the other 3 eggs. They panicked together, worried about their master. The ball of light seemed to implode and disappeared revealing Amu on all fours. The bubbles popped and let the group go.

"…" Rima walked up to Amu's body.

"Oh, so cool!" Yaya said as she started to take more pictures.

"Amu?" Tadase called out.

"Well, now. This is interesting." Ikuto said as Amu looked up at them in confusion. She seemed pretty normal despite the ring sucking the life out of her. She spoke up.

"What's going on? Wasn't Yoru here just a second ago?"

**_Thank you for reading and review please!_**


	10. The joker

**_Hey! Finally got this up! :) I'm having a busy weekend! My bro's bday friday, lasik surgery saturday, and my mum's bday on v-day! WOO! Anyway, hope you like this chapter! I really enjoy getting your reviews!_**

"What are you guys looking at?" Amu asked as she got up. she finally looked down at herself and gasped.

She wore a dark blue pirate best with the ties in the front and dark blue cloth pants tucked into black knee high boots. Over the outfit was a dark blue short sleeve trench coat which reached down to her ankles. She wore matching biker gloves, her pink hair was down and mildly wild, and she had a cross attached between her breasts. Her cat ears and tail were pink with black tips and her eyes were cat like and amber.

"EH?!" Amu yelped as she grabbed her head.

"~Nya?! I transformed with you?!" Yoru exclaimed in Amu's head.

"Oh cool and I got a picture of it!" Yaya announced proudly.

"It seems that the lock reacted to the cat chara." Izio deducted as he pushed up his glasses. Rima looked over at Nagihiko who remained unconscious.

"Nagihiko didn't wake up." she said as she pointed at the body on the ground.

"Oh my god! Utau and Kukai are here!" Amu squealed as she hugged them both. It seems Rima went unnoticed and she crossed her arms.

"Amu." Tadase sounded from behind her. She turned to see Tadase and Ikuto standing next to each other. Amu blushed as she was about to back away when Dawn spoke up.

"Hey, this guy is still unconscious. This means that the ring is still active." She said as she poked Nagihiko's body. Rima slapped her hand away and glared.

"Look! Amu's eggs are hatching!" Tadase yelled out. The group looked up to see the eggs in the sky burst open to reveal something like x-characters but they were red and a dark aura surrounded them.

"Our Queen is gone." The one with a ponytail on the side of her head spoke up. The one with a wand and a top hat said, "We don't need her."

"Yeah. We can destroy the world ourselves." This on e had a mixing spoon and the last one had a tear painted under the eye.

"Let's go." She said. They all gave wicked smiles and shot opposite directions.

"Great. Now we have to look for them." Utau stated with irritation.

"We can split up and try to catch them." Tadase suggested.

"Wait." Izio said as he walked over to Amu. The group watched as he bent down to one knee to look up at her. Dawn's eye twitched in jealously and Tadase and Ikuto exchanged looks.

"May I see you hand?" Izio asked Amu with his charm oozing out. Amu blushed as she rose her hand to his face. Izio gently grabbed it to examine the ring. Amu leaned in to take a look also. Dawn crossed her arms and looked away. Tadase started to glare. Utau jumped on Ikuto and said, "Now, I can have you all to myself." Kukai grabbed Utau's jacket collar and pulled her away. "That's enough. You're creeping people out." He said.

Izio tried to touch the ring but it zapped him. He felt that it was as powerful as ever but it still needed a powerful host to expand its power. "Just as I thought." Izio got up and winked at Amu. Amu blushed as he looked towards the group.

"The ring still cannot be taken off. It's still attached to Amu and her eggs. This transformation is suppressing the ring but that's it." He said.

"So, it sounds like we have to take the ring off when Amu is in her evil state?" Tadase asked.

"Seems so." Izio looked back at Amu. "Listen, I know this may seem farfetched but I think it would help us get the ring off if you knew exactly what you wanted. The ring is attracted to your confusion. You are confused on who you want to be and what you want in life, are you not?" Amu looked down and sighed. Her feelings felt chaotic and it hurt to try to sort them out. She just couldn't do it.

"Alright. If I got out of this transformation with Yoru then I'll revert back to being evil?" Izio nodded and Tadase cut in.

"Amu, you can't. What if we don't get a hold of the ring before it totally sucks the life out of you? I can't bear to see that." He pleaded. Amu gave him a soft smile.

"This is the only way that you guys can get a chance to get the ring off. I don't want to destroy the world let alone let my guardian chara destroy it." Amu's tail swung side to side.

"How are we going to get your eggs before they do anything bad?" Kukai asked. Amu shrugged knowingly.

"I'll just command them to come. They can't disobey me. I'm more powerful than them." Amu smirked. Obviously some evil smarts were left in her. Ikuto suddenly came from behind her and grabbed her tail. Amu spun around and ended up being really close to him. Her face became red and her hear pounded.

"Holy crap! How did he get over there?" Dawn whispered. Rima shrugged and walked away from her.

"I like this transformation. It looks good." Ikuto said as he petted her ears.

"Uh..um. Okay." Amu said pathetically. Ikuto chuckled.

"Don't forget about me." He said playing with her hair. He kissed a few strands and let them fall. Amu's eyes were wide as she watched him pull away from her. She quivered from his presence. Amu pulled herself together and nodded to herself. She needed to find a high place. She sped towards a building and leapt up from the ground and ended up all the way on the roof. Amu stood looking up with the breeze blowing slightly.

"Amu?" Yoru said getting her attention.

"Yes?" Amu answered as she played with her tail.

"Ikuto really does love you-" he said. Amu smiled. "-And I want to transform again in the future!"

"Thank you, Yoru. I think I love him too." Amu whispered into the wind."..Don't tell him that!" Her body started glowing white as Yoru separated from her. Now, Amu was back in her original evil state. She stared at Yoru and narrowed her eyes.

"Disgusting." She said with venom laced in each letter. Yoru's ears drooped as he watched her shoot up into the air. He then wandered back to Ikuto's shoulder.

"Come to me! How dare you try to take matter within your own hands!" Amu called out angrily. her characters stopped immediately as they were encased in their eggs. They happily shot towards her. The group watched as her eggs shot right into her body. The darkness shot out and encased her in her own egg. Dark clouds started to set in the early dawn sky making it seem like time had stopped.

"Oh no…" Tadase muttered. Ikuto narrowed his eyes as the wind started to pick up.

"Guys! Remember what happened the last time all four of her eggs fused with her?" Yaya piped up. The guardians knew exactly how powerful she was but what was going to happen now that she was ultra evil and getting power from an external source? The group stood watching as the gigantic dark egg started to crack slowly right down the middle. Dark fumes started to ooze out the opening. Then the egg burst open revealing Amu in her new form. This form had chaotic colors. It was all four of her eggs mashed together in spastic patterns.

Her pink hair was up in many straight pony tails. She wore one whole leotard suit with the legs and arms attached. The pattern had squares, circles, zigzags, and what not with each space filled in with either dark red, navy blue, golden rod yellow, or forest green. She wore white gloves ending in froofy lace. On her feet were like the gloves. They looked like huge elf shoes. A clown's smile was painted messily on Amu's mouth and face. She was panting now as she smiled wickedly. Her eyes were almost black and psychotic. They had dark circles around them. As she spoke, her voice sounded really raspy and strained.

"Everyone..EVERYONE will feel my pain and bow down to me!! The Joker!" Amu screamed.

"This is getting out of control!" Dawn yelled over the roaring wind. Tekameito spoke to her in her head and Dawn rolled her eyes. Ikuto walked up to her and grabbed her shirt roughly.

"This is all your fault. Why don't you think!" Ikuto yelled. He only snapped a little, annoyed by the annoyance that stood in front of him. Someone grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in.

"This isn't the time. We have to figure out how to get that ring off." Izio said. Tadase walked in front of him.

"Ikuto; we need to save Amu." He pleaded. "Ugh!" Utau screamed out as she clutched her chest.

"This pain. This confusion and sadness." She choked out. Amu had released a dark wave sending out signals and forcing all things painful into people's hearts. Kukai tending to Utau as Yaya dropped her camera and she fell to the ground crying. "It hurts!" She squealed. Dawn came up behind Tadase.

"I know you're pissed but listen. I know what will distract her. Her weakness is-" Dawn was cut off as Nagihiko tried to slice at her and Tadase with his sword from behind. Dawn grabbed Tadase and in a second jumped out of the way. Nagihiko had no pupils and his presence was cold. Apparently, Amu started to raise her army.

Nagihiko slowly got closer to Ikuto and Izio. He swung at them missing Ikuto because he jumped out of the way. Izio tried to dodge but tripped backwards as the tip of the sword sliced down his arm. He fell back onto the ground holding his arm which was bleeding profusely. he looked up as Nagihiko was taking another shot at him. Izio saw his death until Dawn jumped in front of the attack. She had stopped the blade between her hands. She then twisted the sword and gave a high kick which Nagihiko jumped back from sliding his sword free.

"Ikuto!" She yelled not taking her eyes off Nagihiko. "Her weakness is you! I've sensed it from the start but I wasn't sure. **You** can get that ring off!"

Ikuto stood still, thinking. He knew it, too. He also knew what to do. But, can he make it?

"Ikuto!" Tadase grabbed his attention. Ikuto looked behind Tadase seeing that Yaya and Utau were trying to destroy Kukai.

"Amu doesn't know it but she is in love with you. She only treats me as a friend and cannot go any further than that. You win. Only you can get that ring off. Please bring her back." Tadase said giving a small smile. He turned around and headed towards Kukai to give aid. Yoru popped out and smiled. "Let's do it ~nya!"

Ikuto smiled at him. "Like old times." He said as they transformed.

**_So, what did Ikuto mean "like old times"? Will he be able to get the ring off in time? Can Amu figure our her feelings? Or will the world succumb to her pain? Will there be one more chapter or two? Guess we will both find out soon, now won't we! Thank you!_**


	11. Playtime is over

_**Hey! Sorry it took too long. It was kinda foggy for me after my eye surgery and then I got sick!!!!! Just got the game borderlands. It's cool. Also, right after I am done posting this I'm going to make a poll...maybe a couple. Nothing too important but if you wanna look.... It will be my first time putting up a poll. XD In April I am going to an anime convention!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, please enjoy!**_

After Ikuto had transformed, Nagihiko threw a basketball at him which Ikuto easily dodged. Ikuto turned around to face him. Nagihiko had changed with Rhythm and his eyes were filled with a cold desire.

"You will not lay a hand on our precious queen!" He hissed as a ball appeared in his hand. You could see the power gathering in the ball. Nagihiko's hair started floating as he reared his hand back

"You shall perish!" He yelled out. Ikuto smirked as he stood his ground.

"I really doubt that." Ikuto said as Rima flew through the air and landed on Nagihiko. They fell to the ground hard and Nagihiko's ball was thrown away from them. Rima sat on his back as she gave a smile to Ikuto.

"You can go now." She said. Dawn came up and tied Nagihiko's hands and feet.

"See? It's helpful having big breasts to add to your weight. You really did knock someone out." Dawn commented. Rima hit Dawn with a bowling pin in the back of her head. Now, Dawn laid hunched over, holding her head, and was whining. Ikuto chuckled and started off to the same building Amu had jumped onto earlier. He was about to jump when a couple pairs of hand grabbed him.

"No! Stay with us. If you leave it will become worst!" Utau cried pulling him back. Yaya hugged his legs so he couldn't move. "The queen will make all the pain go away!" Yaya said as she cried.

What was he suppose to do? He doesn't knock out women but he was seriously considering it. He had to get to Amu before any more of her brain washed minions come along.

"Young ladies." Izio called charmingly. Utau and Yaya froze and stared. Izio started to sparkle as he held his hand out.

"Won't you play with me?" He asked in a seductive voice. Instantly, the two girls ran to him with hearts in their eyes captured by his irresistible charms. Ikuto stared with his mouth slightly opened. Kukai and Tadase got off up the ground.

"What is that power?" Kukai questioned as he walked over to the girls who snuggled with Izio. "You're getting annoying." He muttered to Izio. Tadase walked over to Ikuto snapping him out of the outrageousness of the situation.

"Now, it's clear. Hurry!" He said urging Ikuto on. Ikuto nodded and with determination he quickly turned and jumped up. He lightly landed on the roof and looked up.

There was a ring of darkness around Amu as she looked over the city. She giggled uncontrollably as she shot different colored lights from her hands and at many parts of the town. Ikuto knew what he had to do but how to go one with it.

Ikuto decided to jump from building to building before he finally leapt up towards Amu. He was going to grab her and he knew that it was going to be difficult. Especially when he came into contact with Amu's electrifying shield.

He was deflected and sent back to a rooftop where he collided with the concrete. Amu hovered lower so she can remember this moment. She had an evil smile with fangs protruding out as she watched Ikuto bounce off her shield again and again and again.

Ikuto tried again and before he bounced back Amu saw the pain in his eyes and the burn wounds on his body. Amu felt just a little bit of guilt. She watched with a frown as Ikuto went at her shield again. But this time his claw blades pierced the bubble and was slowly going through.

Amu's eyes widened. She quickly shot a bolt of red at Ikuto and flew up higher. Ikuto ended up dodging as he landed on a rooftop but his arm started to bleed when the red bolt nicked him. Amu kept on shooting at him in a psychotic episode. Ikuto barely dodged each attack but in each wake of the attacks left the buildings destroyed.

*I have to stop her.* Ikuto thought as he hung on the side of a building to hide from Amu. A bead of sweat fell from his face. Another building went tumbling down in pieces as Amu still searched for him. He had to do something before the whole town became non-existent. Ikuto climbed up to the roof of the building and looked around for Amu.

"There you are!" Amy yelled angrily from behind him. Ikuto quickly bent down on one knee and put his right hand up to her. Amy froze; standing on the roof top.

"Please let me be your slave." He said giving her a small smile. Amu frowned in disbelief.

"Have you given up?' She asked as she stepped closer.

"Clearly, I was trying to tell you before but you didn't listen. Yes, I have given up." Ikuto stated. He looked down sadly and put his hand on his chest.

"I want to be by your side, forever. I can't bare being apart from you." He said. Was he really giving up? Amu walked up to him and lifted his chin with her left hand. She smirked; her eyes growing more black.

"You're pathetic. I like that." She said as a smoky black collar and leash appeared on his neck. Ikuto noted that the ring was not on her finger. As Amu licked her lips, he saw that the ring was around her tongue.

"Come my pet. We have work to do." Amu said as she pulled on him.

"May I make a suggestion, my lady?" Ikuto bowed to her with a smirk. Amu stopped and faced him with an eyebrow raised. Ikuto pulled her in by putting an arm around her waist and putting a hand on the back of her head. Ikuto knew that her shield would be down around him after he just gave himself to her. Amu blushed and her eyes went wide.

"Let you pitiful minions take care of the work. I will take care of you from now on." Ikuto said in a dark, husky voice.

No matter how powerful Amu was her knees still shook. She bit her bottom lip as thoughts of what Ikuto really meant of taking care of her flooded her mind. The ring sent painful signals to her but she disregarded them. She has been wanting this and nothing was going to tell her otherwise.

Ikuto leaned in slowly and gave a small peck on her soft lips. Amu smirked as she greedily took Ikuto's face into her hands and slammed her lips onto his. It was a deep kiss but it became deeper when Ikuto slipped his smooth tongue in between her lips.

The ring kept sending more and more signals but Amu's mind was numb and she was unable to move.

Ikuto couldn't help but to explore her small mouth with his tongue. Amu was melting in his arms as she etched this moment into her mind; never to forget. Ikuto remembered what his objective was when he felt the cool metal of the ring against his tongue. As he played with her mouth, he slowly slipped the ring around his tongue.

Ikuto tensed up at the pain. The ring was giving him weak pulses of static. What Ikuto was doing was working and the lack of power the ring had showed it.

He pulled away from Amu's face with a single trail of electricity disappearing between their lips. Ikuto spit the ring out into his palm and smirked.

"Y-you deci..ieved me." Amu said as she faded in and out of her form. She seriously couldn't move at all. Her body felt heavy and her head was throbbing. She weakly pushed Ikuto away as she fell to her knees. She put her head to the concrete floor and held it in her hands.

Amu screamed in pain. Everything hurt and at the same time she was so drained. In only one night the ring had made her feel like a terminally ill old woman. Tears painfully slid from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Her eggs slowly were squeezed out of her chest. Each one dropped softly onto the ground with no evil markings. They were back to normal.

Amu's screams quieted as the pain slowly dissipated. Amu sobbed until no more tears were left. She panted as her heart continued to race.

Ikuto bent down to comfort her. He put a hand on her back which made her jump and look at him in fear. In that moment, Ikuto saw how puffy her face looked and the dark circles around her eyes. Her cheeks were a bit sunken in and she looked so out of it. But she had life in her amber eyes and color in her face. She still looked so beautiful to Ikuto.

The feeling of relief washed over Amu as she put her arms around Ikuto's neck and held him tight. Ikuto smirked as he picked Amu up in his arms bridal style. He looked down at Amu's eggs which became her characters. They all lay on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"Oh my gosh..." Su let out. Ran slowly got up.

"You guys. We have to get up." She said pulling Miki up.

"Meet me at the bottom." Ikuto told them. The charas nodded and Ikuto jumped off the building with Amu. They landed softly on the green grass. Amu kept a good grip on his shirt after Yoru had separated from him. She buried her face into his shoulder.

Ikuto looked around to see that Izio was sitting on the ground with Utau and Yaya passed out against his shoulder and on his lap. Next to him was Kukai saying that Izio was too old for them and was a pedophile. Not too far from them was Dawn sprawled out on her back panting. She had a few cut and bruises but Nagihiko was the same being helped up by Tadase and Rima.

Amu's charas came down beside Ikuto. Ran carried Su on her back while Miki and Dia saw to Amu's condition. The world had gotten its color back and everyone smiled at that fact.

Tadase ran over and was glad to see that Amu was somewhat okay. He smiled at Ikuto as Izio went up to them.

"Well done! Where is the ring?" He asked. Still his Italian accent stood out. Ikuto handed him the ring and Izio examined its lifeless jewel. "It looks spent. Maybe you two were too powerful for this ring." Izio smiled and threw the ring up in the air intending to catch it. But that was a mistake because Dawn grabbed it. She was separated from her chara and in her regular clothes. Izio glared at Dawn's smugness.

"Give me the ring." He ordered. Dawn played with the ring between her fingers.

"But it's so pretty." Dawn cooed. Izio made a grab for it but Dawn moved it away getting close to Izio. She smirked as she threw the ring at a wall. Izio watched as one of his tools, a hammer, smashed the ring to pieces immediately after the ring contacted with the wall.

"Now, it's not." Dawn said smiling proudly. Izio couldn't help but return the smile.

Rima came over with Nagihiko around her shoulder and Kukai joined when Utau regained consciousness. Yaya was being carried on Kukai's back.

"Amu's back." Rima said with a smile.

"Yeah but what about the town?" Kukai pointed out. The group stared at the destruction behind them. The sun came up to reveal ruins of the city.

"Ah! Amu can do remake honey!" Tadase remembered. Ikuto looked down at the now sleeping Amu. He shakes his shoulder to stir Amu awake.

"Can you fix the city?" Ikuto asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm not a child. Put me down, please." Amu said tiredly. Ikuto smirked at her grouchiness and put her down. Amu wore the clothes she was in at Ikuto's date still. The heart lock shone brightly on her chest.

"Su..."Amu yawned. Su slowly flew to her still half asleep.

"Heart unlock." Amu murmured. She went through the transformation lazily. Finally, she gave a sleepy pose while saying "Amulet clover." Amu sighed as she slowly flew over the city and looked clumsy while fixing parts of the city.

"Maybe we should follow her." Nagihiko said still not knowing exactly what had happened. Everyone agreed but Dawn and Izio stayed behind.

"We have to go but we will meet again." Izio said waving at them.

"I really hope not." Ikuto mumbled as the group followed Amu.

"Come, Dawn. Back to America." Izio said walking away.

" 'Kay." was Dawn's simple response. Izio stopped and turned around. He got in her face.

"What do you say?" He taunted. Dawn glared at him then blushed.

"Yes, master." Dawn muttered. Izio smiled and patter her head.

"Good girl."

_**Did you like it? Or even LOVE it? Next chappie I am pretty sure it will be the last. This story has to end somewhere! :P Also, me and a friend are making a kuroshitsuji fanfic. We'll post it up soon. Don't know what it is? Look up please!!! Read the manga and watch the anime. Remember poll!...and review!**_


End file.
